


it took a heartbeat

by jeolmeoniji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JOHNTEN NATION RISE, M/M, Secret Relationship, a bit fluffy, a bit funny, donghyuck is the president of johnten nation, i wrote this in the library, johnny opened his ig account and this happened, mark best boy, references to instagram, ten following johnny in a heartbeat im emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: Everything went even more down when Ten decided to follow Johnny. Of course, he followed the wrong account first, but then Ten rectified that and soon enoughtenlee_1001was proudly followingjohnnyjsuh.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	it took a heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> johnten nation this is for you
> 
> (johnten + kick it mv in the same day ARE WE GOOD?)

Twitter and Instagram were both on fire and the NCT members looked at their fans freaking out with different state of astonishment and amusment. NCT 127 comeback was right around the corner – barely a few hours away – and that was also the moment Johnny, Yuta and Jaehyun decided to make public their own Instagram accounts, which resulted in a wave of new followings and smashed keyboards.

Everything went even more down when Ten decided to follow Johnny. Of course, he followed the wrong account first – which made Johnny roar of laughters through the corridors of the agence when he noticed – but then Ten rectified that and soon enough _tenlee_1001_ was proudly following _johnnyjsuh_.

Sat on the couch, Donghyuck cackled so much it alerted the elders, and because everyone was curious, he quickly showed the conversation going on that he had with the Dreamies on his phone.

**injunnie:** i am dead yangyang just told me xiaojun and hendery are pissed because ten took forever to follow them back on ig and then it took a heartbeat for him to follow johnny hyung

 **jaeminmin:** talk about WHIPPED

 **jenoyes:** it's fascinating does he realize everyone can see how whipped he is?

 **chenlele:** do you really think he ever tried to hide it?

 **jisungie:** ...good point

“The Dreamies roasting their hyungs in their private chat is a fun concept,” Doyoung commented.

“They used to roast me,” Mark sighed, an arm around Donghyuck's shoulder and an expression like it's been so long he accepted that, but still couldn't help but look back with half nostalgia on that part of his life when he was NCT Dream's leader and was still the target of all their teasing.

It was getting late, near midnight, but everyone was staying at the agence building because they would have to participate to the Youtube premiere of their MV. Taeyong made them rehearse the choreography of Kick It countless time, until the majority of them asked for his mercy. They had a bit of free time even if everyone was basking in the frenetic mood, usual in a period of imminent comeback.

That's when the Johnten happened.

Now that Donghyuck wasn't so focused anymore on his groupchat with the Dreamies, he realized that one of them was absent from the room they were all lounging in.

“Where did Johnny hyung go?”

Mark laughed and raised his own smartphone.

“Do you want some juicy infos?”

Donghyuck's eyes glimmered and he pressed Mark to continue.

“A little bird told me that Ten is staying longer in one of the building's practice rooms.”

Donghyuck didn't take long to do the maths by himself, and he tried to muffle a scream of pure joy.

“Hyuck, why the fuck did your name in our groupchat change to <JOHNTEN NATION RISE PRESIDENT>?” Jaehyun asked from the other end of the room, his phone in front of his confused eyes.

“Because it's my official title. It's a day to remember, you fool,” Donghyuck replied, a big smile on his face.

(The moment he saw Ten had followed Johnny, he had done this to his username, because it was funny and Johnny would find it funny too, and if there was a president to the Johnten nation, it was him.)

(Mark was his precious sidekick because he talked to Johnny and Ten everyday, and during his promotions with SuperM, he'd been a long time with Ten talking about nothing and everything. Read: talking about Johnny. So Mark was his number one source info related to Johnten. Only good and accurate sources for Donghyuck's agenda.)

If you followed the little bird that Mark talked about (it was a metaphor, but still), it would bring you to one of the many practice rooms that SM had to offer. Johnny, in the effervescence of the night, had managed to slip away without being caught, determined to go see Ten.

It hasn't been long Ten came back from Europe, and as much as Johnny had been happy to see Taeyong and Mark again and finally felt like their comeback was more complete with them by their side, the one he missed the most had been Ten, and it was understandable because sadly, they didn't share any promotions together. They still managed to see each other from time to time though, like today.

The door creaked when Johnny pushed it to enter the room Ten had spent hours dancing in. He found him against one of the big mirrors with his phone in his hands, an open bottle of water next to him. His hair was pushed back and his neck was still a little bit glistening from all the efforts he must have put as usual in his training.

Johnny's smile was big and fond, and it became fonder when Ten caught his stare on him and the expression Ten arbored was even more adorable and full of love.

Johnny didn't wait to make the few steps separating them and sat next to Ten, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead like a fool in love – which... he was. It was so simple to fall for Ten's charms, and it's been years that Johnny was aware of his feelings. And it was the same for Ten, who couldn't not smile each time he was with his best friend, his _boyfriend_ , that he's known for so many years through good and bad. Ten called themselves soulmates.

Donghyuck might be joking, like their fans, when he talked about Johnten rights, about being the president of the Johnten nation, but it was with good feelings and with the real fondness he had for his two hyungs. Donghyuck teased them with their ship from time to time, but he never crossed any boundaries.

Johnny and Ten were dating since a few years already, but no one knew, not even the president of the Johnten nation. His sidekick though, was on the secret, because if there was someone you could trust with your whole life, it was Mark for sure. (Johnny and Ten knew they could trust everyone in their group, but they wanted to keep their relationship secret. It was not an easy world to live in, being idols and all, but they made it work.)

So Mark entertained Donghyuck with some unharmful anecdotes about their two hyungs, and it made him happy to see him happy.

“What are those stories, Johnny Seo?” Ten said with a raised eyebrow, referring to the few little videos of Johnny he'd posted in the short laps of time he'd had his Instagram account. “It's been barely a few hours and you're already attacking your fans like that? Do you want them dead before your comeback, or what?”

Johnny laughed, and then smirked.

“Are you perhaps blushing?”

Ten slapped his shoulder.

“You have no right to deploy your full power already. Where's all the teasing? Giving the nation what they want already isn't fun, is it?”

Johnny took a few seconds to reply, because he was looking closely with pure fondness in his eyes at how flustered Ten was – the little blush on his cheekbones, the way his hand clutched his phone – even if the younger tried to hide it.

“Maybe I posted these stories for one specific person,” Johnny said, shrugging like it was nothing.

Ten was frozen for a few seconds, and then he let out a really embarrassed cry, which made Johnny laugh again even more, and engulf Ten in a bone crushing hug.

They basked in each other's presence in silence for a few minutes, just happy to see each other, to be side by side, close and warm. Then they picked up a little conversation, about the comeback, Europe, Ten's birthday, just happy to hear each other's voice and to be able to feel the little puff of air they released against their skin. At one point, they talked about their Instagram adventures, and Ten chuckled:

“Do you think the Johnten nation would combust if one of us post a picture of the two of us on Instagram?”

“Oh, I'm sure we'll hear Donghyuck's scream really easily.”

Ten was really tempted to take a picture with Johnny and post it, to show to the whole world how happy he was with him, but the timing wasn't probably right.

The minutes flew like nothing around them, and soon enough Johnny's manager called him to ask him to be ready for their schedules regarding their MV release.

“I need to go.”

“I'll see you soon?”

Johnny smiled, “as soon as I can, of course. Don't stay up too late dancing, hm?”

“We'll see about that,” Ten teased.

Johnny stood up, and before leaving the room, gave a sweet peck on Ten's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> it wasn't anything much but i had some free time at the library so i really wanted to write something for the johnten feelings all over my tl on twitter <3
> 
> hope you liked it!!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_renjunbaobei) :3 (come scream about the cb if you want!! :D)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
